RS "Tartaros" Korvette
Die Tartaros Korvette ist ein kleines Kampfschiff, dass sehr effizient die Rolle größerer Zerstörer in begrenztem Umfeld übernehmen, so zum Beispiel bei der Begleitung von Konvois, leichter planetarer Verteidigung oder schnellen Patrouillendiensten. Diese Korvetten operieren dabei häufig in Gruppen. Anders als die meisten anderen asellianischen Schiffsklassen können diese Korvetten in der Atmosphäre fliegen und landen. For the ships size, the ship is very well armed. The ships weapon main weaponry are four photon torpedo launchers. While the payload for the launchers is limited, about twenty four torpedoes per launcher, the ship has the same number of torpedo launchers that some of the larger cruisers carry. The ship also has three phaser banks. The banks are not as powerful as those carried by the cruiser and other large ships but are still quite powerful. The only weakness this ship carries when it is compared to ships from phase world is that the ship does not have a large amount of point defense. The ship has a tiny hanger bay in the rear of the ship. The ship can carry a light shuttle and two Tycho class light interceptors. This is so the ship has some support and defensive craft. The ship has berthing for twenty marines but marines are rarely carried and the marine officers stateroom (there is only one) is often used for passengers if the ship is carrying any on board which is rare as well. The ship has a couple of two man transporters and a a very tiny cargo transporter. This design is written to be able to interact with modified phase world rules. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World / Three Galaxies. There is a lack of hard detail on this ship. Some materials have suggested accelerations that are simply beyond scope. I have taken a moderate level in writing up this starship for Phase World because otherwise the ship would either be far too powerful or far too weak for Phase World. Warp speeds are far slower than the FTL speeds for Phase World but they are very close to those from the original series and Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. Also, a note on the mass of starships. The original sources indicated much smaller masses for starships than Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual does and where possible, both masses are listed for the gamers to choose which one seems most appropriate. Model Type: NCC-200 Ve Vehicles: M.D.C By Location Notes: 1 In reality this is how much damage needs to be done for a weapon to hit the bridge through the ship’s armor. This ship does not have an auxiliary bridge. Even if the bridge is destroyed, the ship can still be piloted from engineering but ship is -3 to dodge and all weapon systems will be at local control. Weapon hits near the bridge that do not penetrate the ships integrity can injure crew members on or near the bridge. 2 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the Corvette out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 3 Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (600 M.D.C.) per melee round. Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible but the ship has landing struts in the torpedo tube supports so the ship can land on a planet. Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 60 percent of the speed of light. Star Ship can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.0 percent of light per melee round. As an alternative, the starship can reach .99 of the speed of light but is normally restricted to slower speeds so that starship is not effected severely by time attenuation that occurs at the higher sublight speeds. Atmospheric Propulsion: Maximum speed is Mach 8 using impulse engine. Due to starship having gravitic propulsion systems, starship can enter and leave the atmosphere. Stardrive: Uses a warp engine that allows the ship to travel at Warp Factor 5.0 on cruise (0.01 light years per hour), Warp Factor 7.25 Flank (.04 light years per hour), and Warp Factor 8.75 Emergency (.07 light years per hour). Warp speed is raised to the third power to figure out how many times the speed of light the ship travels. These speeds are very slow when compared to Phase World ship, so if used in that universe, they could be increased enough to operate within Three Galaxy speeds but should not exceed them. Maximum Range: Effectively Unlimited by either drive system. The ship carries about two years worth of supplies on board and a very small hydroponic section. (Starfleet Prototype) Power System: Primary power system is Anti-Matter with a 10 year life span. Ship normally only goes 5 year between refueling. Cargo: Small cargo hold that can carry up to 1,000 tons of cargo not including standard compliment of supplies and ammunition. Hold is 20 x 20 x 80 feet in dimensions (6.1 x 12.2 x 24.4 meters). Market Cost: Cost about 750 million to build. As far as it is known, the Federation does not sell their starship designs to other interested parties. WEAPON SYSTEMS: # Three (3) banks of 2 Heavy Phaser Cannons: Corvettes primary energy weapon system. Weapons are mounted on the Corvettes primary hull. The weapons damage is about equal to laser cannons used by the CAF but the Phasers have a greater rate of fire. The phasers are also slightly shorter ranged then CAF lasers but only slightly shorter ranged. Both Phaser Cannons in each bank can be linked or can be fired separately. They cannot be used faster than the speed of light. Weapons system has half the normal penalties to hit fighters and small targets. Maximum Effective Range: 9,328 miles (15,000 km), range is halved in atmosphere. Mega Damage: 1D6x100 M.D.C. each (2D6x100 M.D.C. for both in a bank) Rate of Fire: Maximum of three (3) times per melee. Payload: Effectively Unlimited. # Four (4) Photon Torpedo Launching Systems: Mounted under main hull. in a pod and fired both forward and aft. The pod has the advantage of being easily jettisoned but has the disadvantage of being an exposed target. While the launchers are older than those used on the U.S.S. Defiant and other next generation ships, they can use new torpedoes and quantum torpedoes if used in later Next Generation times. Newer photon torpedo warheads carry more anti-matter. Effectively very similar to Phase World cruise missile launchers but instead of having groups of multiple launchers, Starfleet has concentrated on launchers that can launch more than one torpedo at the same time. There are two launchers that fire forward and two launchers that fire aft. Once spread of torpedoes has been launched, the launchers must reload and rearm before launching another spread of torpedoes. In the early service of this ship, it carried photon torpedoes which are anti-matter/matter warheads but they can carry quantum torpedoes when they are available. Torpedoes has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). When drive goes dead, the torpedo will continue to travel in a straight line unless preset to self destruct or receives a destruct code but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and torpedoes when dead is at -25% to be detected.) See modified starship rules for more details - Torpedoes have penalties to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Launchers can launch on multiple targets each. Maximum Effective Range: Powered torpedo range is 8000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds) in space. Mega-Damage & Properties: Photon Torpedoes (Matter/Anti-Matter Warheads): ''Old Series inflict 2D6x100 each, Star Trek Movies One through Six inflict 3D6x100, and Next Generation inflicts 4D6x100 each. ''Quantum Torpedoes: 8D6x100 each. Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2, or 4 per launcher, per melee round, for a maximum of 16 torpedoes per melee. Launchers are reloaded on the same melee and can be fired again on the next. Payload: 96 torpedoes total (because the launchers are right next to each other they all use the same magazine). Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Große Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Asellianisch Kategorie:Technologie: Korvetten